


The Mystery

by Malec_forever46



Series: The Journey Of The Detective And The Business Man [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Alec and Magnus are starting their journeyFluff!Alec has a big surprise for Magnus





	1. It's Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy My Darlings!  
> I do not own any of theses characters.  
> This series is also based on another persons story but I liked it so much I wrote it too but I wanted to add my own spin on it.

Alec Lightwood is a New York City detective who moved out of his parents house went to college and now lives with his boyfriend in a small apartment in the same building as his best friend Jace who lives with his girlfriend Clary. Jace and Alec have been best friends since they were little and have practically grew up with each other. Alec came out to his family at the age pf 17 and to his surprise his parents were very open and accepting about his sexuality, he had always been nervous that his parents weren't going to accept him and he would get kicked out. Alec and Jace are homicide detectives they want to help give people who have died their voices back since they couldn't do it themselves, they want to give back to the community. Alec has never found love, he has never found anybody who makes him happy and carefree to just do whatever he wants. He grew up protecting his siblings and taking care of them when their parents were out late working and was never able to do anything for himself. Than one day Alec met a man who loved him for who he was and truly cared about him. Now he was planning on purposing to him. It was late at night when Alec got home as he made his way through the apartment and he saw Magnus on the couch curled up under a blanket sleeping peacefully, he was probably waiting for Alec to get home from work and ended up falling asleep instead. Alec made his way over to the couch picked Magnus up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom, he gently laid Magnus down on the bed under the covers and made his way to the closest to put on some black sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He made his way back to the bed and got under the covers bringing Magnus close to his chest and fell asleep holding him close, his head lying on Alec' s chest. That's how they woke up the next morning, Alec had his arm around Magnus who was still sleeping against him. Alec started running his fingers through Magnus' hair enjoying the peace and quiet for once. ALec gentely kissed Magnus' temple and quietly got out of bed to go to the kitchen and start making a nice breakfast for Magnus when he wakes up. An hour later or so Magnus woke up and made his way to the kitchen where he saw Alec standing by the stove making pancakes, while he assumed the bacon was in the oven. 

He made his way over to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "Good Morning Alexander, how did you sleep?" asked Magnus holding Alec even closer. Alec turned in Magnus' arms and gave him a quick kiss than went to finish making the pancakes."I slept great, I thought I would surprise you by getting up and making you breakfast. how did you sleep?" Alec replied,"Wonderfully thank you." Magnus made his way to the table while Alec finished making the pancakes. When Alec was done he brought the pancakes to the table along with coffee and orange juice. They ate in comfortable silence starting at one another enjoying their breakfast. When breakfast was over Alec went to clean up the plates while Magnus put away the syrup, butter, and orange juice. After breakfast was all clean Magnus made his way to their bedroom to get ready for work, after he was done went into the living room to wait for Alec to finish getting dressed, so they could drive to work together. When they were both ready to go they made their way downstairs to the parking garage where their cars were. Magnus made his way to the drivers side while Alec got into the passengers seat. "Will I be picking you up from work darling?" Magnus asked "Probably." replied Alec "If nothing changes, then I will let you know." he added "Sounds good I'll be waiting for you." replied Magnus. Magnus dropped Alec off and made his way to Bane Enterprises. Once Alec entered the bullpen he was met by Jace sitting at his desk waiting for Alec holding a cup of coffee waiting for him, which he took gladly needing the extra amount of energy for their next case."We got a case Alec." Alec nodded and followed Jace out of the bullpen to his police vehicle to head to the crime scene. 

At the crime scene they saw a blonde hair women sprawled out on the bed in an X naked tied to the headboard and stabbed multiple times."Her name is Camille Belcourt, 28 years old, stabbed multiple times in the chest. She was a prostitute, robbed people of their money." Jace said,"Okay get the names of everybody who she took money from so we can go and interview them." Jace nodded and left the scene. Alec went to talk to the NYPD's medical examiner Catarina Loss."Catarina got anything on the victim?" asked Alec. "Nothing from what I can see here detective, she wasn't raped or anything. I'll know more once I get her back to the morgue to take a closer look." Alec nodded and let Catarina get to work. Once Catarina was done, Alec and Jace went back to central to write their reports and finish some other work before Magnus comes and picks him up to go to home."Hey, you need a ride home?" asked Jace as he and Alec were walking out of central towards Jace's police issue vehicle." Nope. Magnus is picking me up." he said as he saw Magnus waiting for him."Okay. See you tomorrow Alec." he waved to Magnus and Alec as they drove away. The drive back to the loft was silent but peaceful, once inside Alec locked the door and made his way to the kitchen to start making dinner, when he was finished making dinner he carried it to the table as Magnus walked out of the bedroom in some lounge pants and a tank top. Towards the end of dinner Alec got down on one knee in front of Magnus and opened the velvet box, Magnus looked down at the ring on the box and gasped." Magnus I knew when I first laid my eyes on you that I knew you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So will you make me the luckiest person on earth and marry me?" Magus looked between Alec and the ring and all he could do was nod rapidly."Is that a yes?"asked Alec "Yes. Yes you big buffoon it's a yes." Alec smiled and slid the ring on Magnus and pulled him into a tight hug. 

That night while they went to sleep another person was being murdered. The next morning Alec got a call."Lightwood."Alec said." Dispatch detective Lightwood." the other person said, Alec let out a sigh and slowly got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and one of his sweaters grabbed his badge and gun, gave Magnus a quick kiss an 'I love you' and made his way out the door where he saw Jace waiting for him. Once at the crime scene they saw a guy." His name is Meliorn. He once worked with Magnus, but Magnus fired him because he was causing him to lose money." Alec nodded and asked,"What did you end up finding about Camille Belcourt?" Jace looked back to his reports and said,"She stole money from tons of people including Bane Enterprises." someone from the investigation came over to Jace and Alec to hand them an envelope with Alec's name written on it. Jace and Alec looked at the envelope in confusion wondering who put it at the crime scene. Alec took the envelope and opened it." Hello Detective, Do you like the gift I left you? This man is a whore and deserved to die just like the rest of the whores in this city, just like you after you proposed to Magnus, hoe sweet but to bad it won't last long. Bye for now detective Lightwood, J.R." Alec and Jace exchanged a look with each other."I think this is bigger than we had hoped it would be." said Jace which made Alec nod in agreement. When the crime scene was cleared Alec and Jace went back to central to write their reports, and do their interviews with the people they had on the list. Alec hoped Magnus was having a better day than he was. Magnus was currently sitting in a boring meeting with the spiral labyrinth, which he wasn't really paying attention too, he looked over and saw his long time friend Tessa who was pretending to take notes when she is actually drawing in her notebook. Finally the meeting was over and once everybody left the room, Tessa got her things and moved over to where Magnus was and she caught a glimpse at the shiny thing on his finger and smiled brightly at him.

"So he decided to tie the knot?" said Tessa still smiling at Magnus who flashed a bright pink and looked down at the finger with the ring on it."Yeah, he did. It just feels so right with him Tessa he makes me feel whole, I have never felt that way about anybody before I found Alexander he is the light of my life." Magnus finished, Tessa just stood there smiling at him."I'm so happy for you Magnus, if this is what you want I'll be by you through it all." Magnus smiled at her as they both left the conference room and Tessa left while Magnus moved back into his office. While Magnus was working on paperwork when he heard a knock on the door."Come in." he said and Ragnor entered, but there was someone else too he raised his eyebrow."Hey Magnus, there are people here to see you." Magnus nodded and Ragnor moved to the side letting in whoever was behind him. It turned out to be Jace and Alec walked in and made their way to where Magnus was at his desk."To what do I owe the pleasure, gentlemen?" asked Magnus."Sorry Magnus we have to question you related to this case." Jace replied, looking over at Alec who nodded in agreement,"Alright let's get this over with." They moved over to the couch so they could be more comfortable, Alec sat next to Magnus and reached over and grabbed his hand while Jace sat across to them. Alec set his recorder in front of Magnus on the table."Is it okay if we record this conversation?" Magnus nodded and Alec continued "Did you know Camille Belcourt and Meliorn?" asked Alec."Yes I did know Camille and Meliorn, Camille was someone who lived off other peoples money, she stole from me a long time ago but she got bored of me so she moved on to some other innocent person. Meliorn was someone who used to work for me at one of my recording studios and 4 years he was supposed to go on tour but it turned out he never went on tour and he was taking all the money I paid for him to go on tour instead used it for his own purpose and took my money. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I've gotten used to it, so I fired him and told him not to come back ever again. That was the last time I saw him." Magnus finished still holding on to Alec's hand with his life. Jace turned off the recording and nodded towards Magnus "You did great Magnus." said Jace with a smile, "Thanks, Jace." Magnus returned the smile."Alright Mags. Jace and I have to go back to central and finish up some paperwork and interviews, I'll see you at the loft?" Magnus nodded and got up as he heard a knock on his door.


	2. It's just the start of the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace start the beginning of this mysterious case  
> strange things start happening

Ragnor entered with Malcolm."Hello Detective. It's nice to see you again." Alec nodded gave Magnus one last kiss and left with Jace."What can I do for you Malcolm?" asked Magnus moving back to sit at his desk."I wanted to see if anything has changed in your relationship with Detective Lightwood?" Magnus raised his eyebrow"Exactly what do you want to know about my relationship with Alexander?" he said. "Just if any major things have happened in the past week or so?" Malcolm replied with a smile. "Yes for your information Alexander and I are engaged." said Magnus lifting up his left hand to show Malcolm, smiling. Malcolm smiled back, but deep down he was worried about what Alec was going to do to hurt Magnus. He had to put a stop to this and save Magnus. "That is wonderful Magnus! I was thinking we could share it with everybody?" Magnus looked at Malcolm unsure of what he was asking of him. " No Malcolm I don't want to put my relationship with Alec in jeopardy because you want to share it with the public." said Magnus defensively. " I will let you know when I would like for our relationship to go public." he added, Malcolm nodded in agreement. "I have a lot to work to do, so if you could go that would be helpful. I will also talk to Alec about it but I am not doing anything without him being okay with it." Magnus finished, Malcolm nodded and left the room and let Magnus get back to work. Once Magnus finished the rest of his paperwork, he decided to take the rest of the day off. Magnus picked up his coat and everything else hen needed to take home and made his way out the door. He stopped by Ragnor's desk and said," Ragnor I am taking the rest of the day off, go home take the rest of the day off too." Ragnor smiled at him and began packing up his things. " see you tomorrow Magnus." Magnus nodded and left "Don't forget to lock up!" he shouted at Ragnor and made his way home to greet Alec when he got there, Magnus decided that he would work at home to keep himself busy. When Alec walked through the door it was quiet he thought that Magnus was still at work so he made his way into the kitchen to get something to eat. He turned the corner and saw Magnus on the couch surrounded by his work fast asleep lying down with the TV on mute. Alec smiled and made his way over to Magnus and gently shook him awake."Hey baby." he whispered to Magnus. Magnus smiled back at him and said," Hey darling." in a hoarse voice from sleeping so long, "How was your day?" he asked, "It was good. I decided to come home early today and surprise you." he said sitting up gently wanting Alec to come close to him and hold him and never let go. 

Alec moved to Magnus and sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap to snuggle close to him. Magnus gave him a peck on the lips and asked "How was your day darling?" Alec sighed and held Magnus tighter. "It was fine we had to interview a lot of people and we had to do a lot of paperwork all in all it was pretty boring, the only fun part was coming home to see your sleeping face." he finished with a grin, which made Magnus make a face, causing Alec to chuckle lightly. "It's not funny Alexander." said Magnus offended, hitting Alec on his shoulder smiling." Okay I'll stop." said Alec, "I was going to start making dinner, how does that sound?" asked Alec, turning to look at Magnus, he nodded and Alec moved Magnus off his lap and made his way to the kitchen to start dinner, while Magnus leaned back on the couch and watched Alec move in the kitchen as he made them dinner. Magnus cleaned up his work and put it in his study/work room and went back into the living room and sat at the island in the kitchen and watched Alec make his specialty spaghetti and meatballs. When Alec turned he smiled at Magnus, who smiled back as he thought how he deserved to have found this man, that he would spend the rest of his life with. This man will be called his husband, as they ate they talked about the future and what was to come. "Hey Alexander, does your family know that we are engaged?" Alec looked up at him and his eyes widened and shook his head slowly, he knew he forgot about something. "I was gonna tell Jace but we got busy and I didn't get a chance to tell him. I plan on tellinghim tomorrow at work." Alec finished. "Alexander there is a banquet tomorrow night that I have to attend to, would you like to be my plus one?" asked Magnus, Alec smiled at him. "I would love to be your plus one." replied Alec. Once dinner was over they put the plates in the sink and went to bed.

The next morning Alec woke up first he got up and made his way into the kitchen to start making coffee because he knows how cranky his fiance gets if he doesn't have his morning coffee before he goes to work, while the coffee was brewing Alec went to the refrigerator to get out the package of bacon and the mixture to make the pancakes so they can have a nice breakfast together before work. Magnus walked into the kitchen and watched as Alec moved around the kitchen and get everything together, he could smell the bacon sizzling in the pan. He came up behind Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head on his shoulder, Alec saw his hands and stopped what he was doing and turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss and went back to what he was doing. "Good morning, babe." said Alec "Good morning, darling." replied Magnus "It smells delicious in here." he added. "I'm glad you like it. There is coffee for you on the counter." said Alec pointing to the coffee maker, with that Magnus unwrapped his arms around Alec and moved over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup, which caused Alec to chuckle as he watched his fiance scramble to get his morning coffee. When Alec finished making breakfast he brought it to the table where Magnus was sitting holding his cup of coffee waiting for Alec. Once the food was on the table Alec went over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup and went to go eat breakfast with Magnus. "Darling. I was thinking about having lunch with your sister and Clary this afternoon," said Magnus, Alec nodded and replied, "Are you going to tell them about the engagement?" Magnus nodded "Are you telling Jace about the engagement?" Magnus asked, Alec nodded and they finished eating breakfast got dressed and made their way to the garage to get into the car, when they got to central Alec kissed Magnus and went into the building and met Jace who was sitting at his desk going through paperwork and writing his reports when he saw Alec he said," You're late." Alec replied," Sorry I was having a nice breakfast with my fiance." finally realizing what he said his eyes went wide and so did Jace's, "What did you just say?" Jace asked not looking at him, Alec replied" I was having a nice breakfast with my fiance." slowly he say Jace trying to process what just happened, Jace got up from his desk and made his way over to Alec and gave him a huge hug and asked "When did it happen." Alec replied "About 2 weeks ago." his face turning a bright red from the embarrassment. Just before Jace was about to reply Emma and Julian arrived with huge grins on their faces telling Alec that they heard everything that was said, which made Alec turn a deeper shade of red. Emma and Julian walked up to Alec and embraced him in a huge hug. "Congrats, Alec. you and Magnus deserve each other." said Emma, "Yeah congrats Alec." said Julian giving Alec a pat on the shoulder. "Alright can we stop talking about my love life and get to work?" asked Alec looking at the 3 of them, they nodded and got to work.

 Magnus was sitting at his desk looking through reports when his office door opened and Ragnor walked in. "Magnus, you have two guests to see you." he said, Magnus nodded and said, " Send them in I have a good idea about who it could be." Magnus smiled as Ragnor opened the door wider to let in the two guests. Magnus saw them and his smile widened "Hello Isabelle and Clary I've been expecting you." he said, getting up from his desk and walking towards each of them to give them a big hug. "We came to take you to lunch, so cancel your appointments grab your coat and let's go." replied Isabelle as she made her way over to the couches in the middle of the room, when Magnus was done cancelling his appointments he left Bane Enterprises with Clary and Isabelle to one of his favorite restaurants that he often goes to with Alec for dinner sometimes, once they ordered lunch Clary asked," So Magnus anything new with you and Alec?" Magnus smiled at the memory when Alec asked him to marry him at breakfast. "As a matter of fact, we actually are engaged." he said lifting up his left finger to show them his engagement ring. Clary and Isabelle grabbed his hand to get a better look at it and squealed, "Omg, how long have you been engaged?" asked Isabelle still trying to process what she had learned, "About 2 or 3 weeks now." he said which made Clary and Isabelle turn and Isabelle hit Magnus on the arm."Ow!" said Magnus rubbing his arm where Isabelle hit him. "You have been keeping this a secret for 3 weeks!" said Clary, "Yeah pretty much." said Magnus "Did you ever plan on telling us about your engagement?" asked Isabelle, "Of course we were going to tell you, it just slipped our minds." Magnus said, Isabelle raised her eyebrows not totally convinced "Fine, will it make you happy if we have dinner at our place and invite your parents and Max?" asked Magnus, looking between Clary and Izzy for their opinions. They nodded, right as their food arrived they spent the rest of the time talking about what they were doing for the wedding, Magnus said that Isabelle and Clary could be his wedding planners which the girls were so excited about. Once lunch was over Izzy and Clary went back to Bane Enterprises to drop Magnus off and go surprise Jace and Alec at central. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Bye Angels!  
> See you later<3


	3. Now we are getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec tell the rest of the family about the engagement  
> Something new shows up in the case  
> Everything seems fine, what could go wrong;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long been busy with school and softball practice  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Sorry about any mistakes  
> I do not own any of these characters  
> Story is based off of someone else's that I like with a little twist

When they got to central it was crazy busy everybody was running around, phones were ringing, once Clary and Izzy spotted Alec and Jace they moved over to them and gave them both big hugs. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" asked Alec which resulted in him getting punched by first Izzy and then Clary. "Ow!, what was that for?" asked Alec rubbing both his arms. "That was for not telling us you and Magnus were engaged." Alec's eyes widened "I um... I was gonna tell you guys." said Alec, Isabelle looked at him "Sure you were." said Clary, you could hear the sarcasm in her voice , she turns to Jace giving him a glare. "Did you know about this?" she asked Jace raised his hands in surrender "I just found out this morning. When did you find out?" asked Jace "We found out just now, when we had lunch with Magnus." replied Clary "And we talked to Magnus and he said that he was going to invite the whole family to dinner to tell your parents and Max that you and Magnus are engaged." said Clary leaning into Jace's side. Alec looked between the three of them and sighed "Fine. We will have dinner and invite our parents and Max." Alec said, Max was Alec's youngest sibling, he is turning 16 soon and he loves the fact that his older brother had finally found happiness in his life. Max loves Magnus so much he is so happy that Alec had found him. "Okay. We just wanted to surprise you guys." said Isabelle giving Jace and Alec big hugs followed by Clary and made their way out of central. After the surprise visit from Clary and Izzy, Jace and Alec got back to work, as they were looking through evidence they found a guy named Nathaniel Gray who has been arrested multiple times for spying on children and luring them into his van. "I got something." said Jace from his desk, looking at Alec who came over to see what he found, "His name is Nathaniel Gray he is basically a child prostitute. He lures little kids to his van. He is connected to Camille and Meliorn, they were part of his organization." he finished looking up at Alec. "Okay, that's a great start, keep looking to see what you can find, we will need all of it." said Alec. Jace nodded and got back to work, Alec went back to his desk to look more into the investigation and get anything he can on Nathaniel Gray. By the time they finished their work it was 10:00, and they probably hadn't told their lovers that they were going to be late. Jace dropped Alec off and went home. Alec entered the loft and it was very quiet he knew Magnus was most likely sleeping, so Alec quietly closed the door and made his way into the bedroom to see Magnus lying on his side of the bed buried under the covers, it made Alec's heart flutter and a smile on his face loving the way Magnus looks. Alec changes into sweatpants and a tshirt and got into bed next to Magnus who immediately rolls over and snuggles into Alec, glad that his fiance is home and safe. Alec wraps his arm around Magnus' waist and drifts into a peaceful sleep cuddled close to his soon-to-be husband.

Alec's alarm clock went off at 6 am the next morning, Magnus was already awake and had breakfast prepared for Alec and Magnus moved everything to the table and sat down across each other. "Alexander, don't forget that tonight is the charity event so you have to leave work early." said Magnus, "Okay. I will do my best depending on how much information we can find." replied Alec. "No Alexander, this is an important event you are definitely going." responded Magnus looking and sounding very serious, determinded to get Alec away from his work to spend time with his fiance. "Ok, Mags. I will talk to Luke to make sure I get off work in time for the charity event." said Alec. which made Magnus nod in triumph. After breakfast Magnus dropped Alec off at central and went to work, when Alec entered central he went straight to Luke's office, he walked inside and saw Luke sitting at him desk going through his paperwork and reading over reports. "Hey Luke." said Alec, Luke looked up from what he was doing and asked," Hey Alec what do you need?" Alec smiled and went to sit in the chair in front of him and replied, " I was wondering if I could leave early today?" Luke looked at him "Yeah, I already knew that you had to leave early." he said. Alec looked at him speechless "How?" he asked, "Magnus called me this morning saying how you had to leave early for a charity event tonight." he responded, Alec nodded got up from the chair and went back to work closing the door to Luke's office on the way out. When back at his desk he turned on his computer and got to work finding everything he could on Nathaniel Gray and what he is doing. "Do you think that Gray is the murderer?" asked Jace bringing Alec out of his thoughts. "I feel like he is guilty for something murder, I doubt it but we should probably bring him in for questioning just to be safe" replied Alec, Jace nodded and went to go find an address for Nate Gray, when they went to go talk to Nate Gray they knocked on his door and when no answer came they opened his door and saw that no one was home, they closed his door and went back to central. As the day went by Jace and Alec went through loads of paperwork. "Lightwood." said Luke, which made everyone in the bullpen turn and look at Luke "Pack your stuff up and go home." he finished and went back into his office, Alec got up packed his things and went home, when he walked inside he saw Magnus trying to get everything ready, there was a tailor to fit Alec for his suit. "Hello Alexander" Magnus said, as he walked over to give Alec a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" he asked, "Mine was good, why didn't you tell me you talked to Luke this morning." said Alec eyes raised at Magnus. "Because I wanted to make sure that you went home and not over work yourself, so you have enough energy for tonight." finished Magnus, smiling. "Okay." replied Alec, "Come with me darling, we are going to get you fitted for your suit tonight."said Magnus pulling Alec with him to the bedroom where the tailor was waiting for him. 

 While Alec was getting fitted for his suit Magnus went into the kitchen and pulled out his phone find Robert and Maryse Lightwood to invite them to dinner next week to tell them about the engagement. Once he found their contact he hit 'call' and it rang twice before someone answered, "Hello?" the voice said, "Hey Max, can you get your parents for me?" he asked "sure, but I want to talk later I haven't seen you guys forever." said Max, Magnus could hear the excitement, there was a brief silence he could hear voices in the distance. "Hey Magnus, it's been a while since we last saw you." said Maryse. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you, Robert, and Max were free to come over next week, Alec and I have something to tell everybody." he said, grinning ear to ear, "We would love to come over, we just have to work around Max's busy schedule with school and his activities." said Maryse going through her calendar for Max. "Alright, well I'm glad you will be able to make it!" replied Magnus "Bye Maryse." he added, "Bye Magnus." she said back and they hung up. Magnus made his way back to the bedroom where Alec was dressed in a white dress shirt underneath this gold laced jacket and black pants. "you look wonderful, darling." commented Magnus staring in awe. "You're not to bad yourself." he said back, Magnus wearing a silk black shirt with a gold pennant black pants with a black jacket and was only wearing his engagement ring. "Darling. I called your mother." said Magnus "What did she say?" asked Alec. "That she had to look at Max's schedule, but they would be able to come for dinner." answered Magnus, walking over to were Alec was standing and wrapped his arms around his neck making Alec wrap his arms around Magnus' waist. They stayed there for a while before Magnus seperated from Alec to answer the speaker. "Magnus your limo is here." said Peter over the intercom, "Thank you Peter, we are on our way down." replied Magnus and hung up, "Alexander, It's time to go." shouted Magnus, a minute later Alec emerged from the bedroom took Magnus' hand and made their way out the door. 

Once they got to the hotel Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and made their way inside, while Magnus was talking to the guests Alec stood quietly next to him watching how Magnus talked and looked so happy and calm, many people noticed the engagement ring on Magnus' finger and congratulated them and wished them luck on their long and happy life with each other. About an hour or 2 later Magnus and Alec left the hotel and got into the limo as they made their way home. As soon as they got home Alec got a call, "Hello?" asked Alec, "Hello Detective Lightwood, I hope you had fun at the event." said J.R. "What do you want?" asked Alec, "Nothing. Magnus looks lovely this evening." he replied, Alec rushed to the window and saw a dark figure. "Good bye Detective." said J.R. and hung up, by now Alec was in a pair of black lounge pants and was shirtless, without thinking he ran downstairs and out of the building, he tried finding J.R. but he was gone, Alec heard a scream coming from the alley. Alec made his way to the alley and saw a man and a women cornered against the wall by this mugger, "Give me your purse!" he yelled and pulled out a pocket knife, when Alec came running down the alley after the mugger. The mugger turned and looked at Alec and swung his knife at him, Alec was able to move the knife from cutting his face to his abdomen, he was able to get the mugger before he heard sirens. "They're over here!" an officer said, Jace and officer Blackthorn came running over and were standing in front of him, as officer Blackthorn grabbed the mugger Jace made his way over to Alec who looked like he was going to pass out. "Call an ambulance." said Jace once he looked and saw the huge cut on Alec's stomach. "How did you know where I was?" asked Alec, Magnus called and told me that you ran out of the apartment in a hurry." replied Jace, "Where is Magnus?" he asked getting paler by the minute. "I made him stay in the apartment." answered Jace, "They are in the alley." said officer Blackthorn as he made his way back to the alley, Alec was lifted onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> see you next week  
> Bye, Angels  
> Follow me on  
> Twitter: alexadams416  
> Instagram: Softballgirl416  
> I'll try posting Tuesdays and Fridays depending on how much time I have

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Angels<3 See you soon. I'll try and post twice a week depending on my schedule


End file.
